ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Kart
Cartoon Network Kart is a go-kart style racing crossover video game featuring Cartoon Network characters from the mid 2000s and early 2010s. It was produced by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Cartoon Network Games. The game was released on September 15, 2015. Also, it is based on the Mario Kart series. Plot Bloo and Mac are going to the go-kart race with the Cartoon Network gang: Juniper Lee, Chowder, Flapjack, Agent Foxy, Pounce the Cat, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. They can win the race with Peppy Lion and Jaguar, who are becoming friends. Gameplay The gameplay of this game, players compete in go-kart races, distributed among single-player and multiplayer modes just like Mario Kart ''series. It contains Grand Prix, Time Trial, Versus Mode and Battle Mode. Question mark boxes are arrayed on the race tracks and give power-up items to a player-character if their vehicle passes through them. The items are red pepper, which gives players a speed boost; rockets and pies, which can be thrown at opponents; slippery soap, which can be laid on the track as hazards; super rocket, which sends the player rocketing ahead, the plowing over other racers who get in the way; Belly bag, which swipes other racers' items and power shield, which renders the player's kart temporarily invulnerable to attack. Courses Candy Cup *''Candy Kingdom *''Marzipan City'' *''Candied Island'' *''Elmore'' Cookie Cat Cup *''Beach City'' *''Juniper Lee Circuit'' *''Uncle Grandpa Circuit'' *''Bloo's Paradise'' All-Seeing Eye Cup *''Secret Oaks'' *''Steven Circuit'' *''Pops' House and Park'' *''Ice Kingdom'' BMO Cup *''Finn and Jake's Awesome Amusement Park'' *''Sky Town'' *''Peppy's Pier'' *''Crystal Cave'' Paddleball Cup *''Agent Foxy Circuit'' *''Elmore Junior High'' *''Haunted House'' *''Ben 10 Circuit'' Cheeseburger Backpack Cup *''Lion's Ocean'' *''Camp Kidney'' *''Mexican Village'' *''Chowder's Track and Field'' Power Glove Cup *''Windy Desert'' *''8-Bit Land'' *''Leaky Lake'' *''Fire Kingdom'' Coffee Cup *''Cookie Cat Canyon'' *''Planet Painting'' *''Ice King's Frozen Road'' *''Magic City'' Power-ups Characters Playable Starter *Bloo (AKA Blooreguard Q. Kazoo) *Mac *Juniper Lee *Chowder *Flapjack *Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat *Finn and Jake *Mordecai and Rigby *Gumball and Darwin Watterson *Uncle Grandpa *Steven Universe *Pearl *Amethyst *Garnet *Peppy Lion *Jaguar Unlockable *Lazlo *Raj *Ben Tennyson *Mr. Gus *Pizza Steve *Clarence Voice Cast *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Grey Griffin - Mac *Lara Jill Miller - Juniper Lee *Tara Strong - Chowder / Amethyst * - Flapjack *Mae Whitman - Agent Foxy / Pearl *Eric Bauza - Pounce the Cat / Jaguar / Belly Bag *Jeremy Shada - Finn *John DiMaggio - Jake *Bryce Papenbrook - Mordecai *Wally Wingert - Rigby *Quinton Flynn - Gumball Watterson *Cree Summer - Darwin Watterson / Garnet *Jim Cummings - Uncle Grandpa *Billy West - Steven Universe *Tom Kenny - Peppy Lion / Lazlo / Raj *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Kevin Michael Richardson - Mr. Gus *Adam Devine - Pizza Steve *Kath Soucie - Clarence Trivia * Sequels *''Cartoon Network Kart Extreme '' *''Cartoon Network Kart: Super Circuit '' *''Cartoon Network Kart: Double Dash '' *''Cartoon Nickelodeon Racing (spin-off) Rating '' is rated Everyone 10+, which it contains Mild Cartoon Violence and Humor. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Racing games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Video Games Category:Coolot's ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:E10+ Category:Crossovers